Nothing I Can't Handle
by Dearing
Summary: Republic Commando. Takes place during the second level. “Boss” Discovers a Trandoshan Heavy Mercenary. One Shot


I don't usually write Star Wars fics. Nothing ever seems to come to mind. but this has been rattling around in my brain for a while, it was pelting down with rain, so I decided to write this. It's based during Star Wars: Republic Commando's second level, where you (Boss) Run into a Trandoshan heavy Merc. for the first time.

Hope you like.

* * *

**NOTHING I CAN'T HANDLE**

"What in the name of Death is that?"

My brethren's screams echoed through the desolate corridor of the Prosecutor, spurring me to run faster through the trash that was spread in my way.

What I saw almost took my breath away.

The Trandoshan dropped the lifeless body of the trooper he'd been trying to rip limb from limb to the floor, before turning it's ugly great head towards me and the remaining two troopers beside me.

He was easily twice my size (And I was pretty big to begin with.), his body almost entirely covered from head to claw in armour, his beady black eyes just visible through the face mask he wore. Holding loosely in his giant scaled hand was a what I recognised as a LS-150 Heavy Repeater Gun.

This was going to get messy.

"Surrender to me now," He growled, "And I will make sure your deaths are as painless as possible."

"Not a chance!" One of my brothers cried, "You're gonna pay for all the death you've caused today!"

With a mighty cry, the two troopers lunged at the giant lizard, they're blasters blazing red death as they came.

The Trandoshan took every hit as he faced them head on, brushing the first trooper away like a fly, slamming him into the nearby wall with such force, it dented. As soon as the second came into range, The Trooper was picked up mercilessly by the scruff of his armour, thrown up against the wall, a good six dozen blasts from the repeater blasting right through his body, before the Trandoshan let him fall to the ground, dead before his head hit the floor.

The giant lizard now turned to me, a look of amused malice in his eyes.

"Your turn," He sneered as he approached.

I smirked (even through I knew he couldn't see it.) as I raised my DC-17m to his approaching chest, the Anti-Armour attachment securely attached.

"You lizards need to learn I'm a lot scarier then you are," I replied darkly as I pulled the trigger, "It's been real."

BOOM!  
The resulting explosion threw me off my feet, sending me sprawling across the deck and into the wall behind me. I felt my Helmet jarred loose and fall off completely as I tried to reorganise my mind from the mess the explosion had left it in.

"Guess he was closer then I thought," I muttered to myself as picked myself up from the ground. I reached slowly for my DC-17m, only for my hand to be crushed under a heavily armoured clawed boot.

"Nice try,"  
My mind suddenly snapped out of it's revere as I looked up in horror. There he stood, The giant lizard over me, barely a small dent in his chest plate.

"Now it's my turn,"

I barely managed to get out of the way as the spot where I had bean moments before was suddenly riddled with blaster shots.

I ran. I won't deny that I didn't. I didn't exactly have a choice. I'd just thrown everything I had at him and he barely stopped walking.

I managed to skid to a stop before hitting a wall of debris that had fallen through from the deck above. Dead end. Blast it!

I could here his slowly clunking boots coming this way, I had to act fast.

Quickly, a plan formed in my brain.

Without bothering to check behind me, I unsung a Det-pack from my back, clamping it firmly to a steel girder, before tapping in the activation code, his clunking boots getting ever louder.

With a beep and a green light the Det-pack was ready. Quickly, I scrambled into a nearby air duct and awaited his coming.

I heard his continuous slow-paced thumping footsteps come ever closer as I hide in the air-duct, My detonator switch in one hand, a DC-15s in the other. Cautiously I peered around the corner of the Duct. He had just gotten to the debris, peering down at the Det-pack with intrigue.

I smiled to myself as I pressed the Detonator switch, "Say goodnight, Sweetheart."

KABOOM!

The Trandoshan flew through the air, back down the corridor, as the whole ship (At least from my perspective.) seemed to shook.

Not wasting any time, I leapt out from my hiding place, crying wildly as my two brothers had done minutes before, shooting a steady stream of blaster fire down the corridor, running at top speed towards my would-be predator. The Trandoshan (Not to my surprise, still conscious.) was pushed back down the corridor that he hadn't already flown down, unable to get off a decent shot. By the time he had reached the corner, I was practically on top of him. With one swift move that a Jedi would have been proud of, I extended my vibro-shiv and brought it rapidly up towards the lizards face.

The Tran barely managed to get out of the vibro-shiv's way, putting up the Repeater to shield his face, which was what I hoped he'd do.

The vibro-shiv managed to catch the Repeater as the Merc held it up, managing to force it out of the Tran's hands.

At the same time, I brought my boot up to the brutes face, forcing him to the ground.

With expert ease I caught the giant repeater, bring my boot down on the Trandoshan's chest, before unloading the entire clip into his chest. Two-hundred accelerated charged particle heavy rounds were suddenly blasted into the armour, creating a large hole in the lizards front.

The Repeater died with a hiss of air as the last of it's contents was emptied into the Merc. I tossed the heavy weapon aside, staring down at the great beast that I had felled, my breathing heavy.

"38 to you read?"

I glanced over at where my helmet lay in surprise, it took me a minute to realise that I wasn't actually wearing it.

"1138 to you copy?"

I smiled to myself as I picked up my DC-17m and 15s from where they lay, before picking up the helmet, deciding not to put it on just yet.

"Go ahead Fixer," I muttered into the Mic," What's your status?"

"Where've you been 38?" Fixer sounded agitated, "I've been trying to contact you for the past hour!"

"I had a bit of trouble with some Trans, nothing to worry about."

Fixer muttered something I couldn't hear as I turned to look at the giant lizard, who not to my surprise was trying to get up again. As I headed towards the door, I fished a Thermal Detonator from my belt.

"Do you need any assistance sir?" I heard Fixer ask.

I smirked again as I tossed the Thermal over my shoulder. Judging my the clunk and the slight scrabbling and grunting sounds I heard, It sounded as though it had lodged itself in the spot between the lizards armour and neck.

I looked back down the corridor as I headed for the door, watching the Merc scrabble around on the floor as he desperately tried to remove the detonator from his neck.

I smiled to myself as I replaced my helmet and walked through the door.

"Nothing I can't handle."

The corridor shook once more as the door closed behind me.

* * *

I think Fixer might have been a bit OOC, so if he was, sorry about that, and maybe Boss was a bit too, not sure though (He doesn't exactly say a lot does he?)

Anyway, please review, I'd like to see people liked this.

thanks.

Dearing.


End file.
